The Adventure Has Just Begun
by speakforlife1122
Summary: An adventure of self-discovery and exposure


**The Adventure Has Just Begun**

_By Mariah Duran_

Preface

Early spring had begun to set in the land of Karten. Karten was a prosperous city that lay near the base of a mountain. Not just any mountain however, but Mount Karmael, the tallest mountain in the land of Grandel. This mountain had long provided protection from the northern enemies; little did her people know that enemies came from within.

Karten's monarchy had been well loved. Each king created an air of dignity and nobility with every rule. Of course not every rule was great but the majesty of the other kings covered the sins of the past. All the rulers came from the first king who marked the land of Karten for his own. From King Gregory the First to King Sarshen, family blood had played a part in choosing who would rule the land. This blood was not meant to be spilled.

Yet on one fateful day in early spring, King Sarshen was found dead in his study; a letter opener at been pierced in his heart. Some speculated that the King accidentally killed himself but that could not be so, for he would have called for help when it happened, others reasoned. Nothing was confirmed. King Sarshen left behind two young heirs, a Prince and a Princess. The late queen had died from an unfortunate snake bite.

Since both the children were too young to rule, a faithful servant of King Sarshen, Lord Kampo, was enlisted to run the kingdom of Karten until Prince Keppler could fulfill his royal duties. Ten years had passed and people now began to look forward to the coronation of Prince Keppler.

Chapter One

Buds were forming on the trees, birds were singing their sweet melodies, the earth had grown warm and yet it still clung to winter's chill. Early spring had arrived in all its glory in Karten. On one exceptionally glorious day, the prince and princess were found in the late Queen's private garden, taking advantage of the beautiful day.

It was mid-afternoon when their closest friend Alexander, son of High Chancellor Seedsom stepped into this paradise. Prince Keppler was underneath the oldest Apple-blossom tree practicing his fencing skills. Princess Isabelle was lying on an iron bench, immersed in a novel, when she looked up to see their friend coming her way.

_Alex has grown so much since last summer. __She thought._

"Alex!" Prince Keppler greeted after catching sight of him.

"Kep! It's been to long my friend!" Alex said. After an exchange of affection between the two, Isabelle cleared her throat.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" she chastised.

Awestruck Alex bowed, "Princess Isabelle." Caught off guard, she laughed at the formality. "I see that finishing school has done you well."

"I suppose that Hamington has only taught you how to act around princesses." Keppler laughed.

"Well you should know Kep. Didn't you have to be held back a year because you failed etiquette class?" Alex jested.

"I didn't mean to spill the soup on Hamington." Kep retorted.

"And hit him on the head when you bowed. Oh and let's not forget when you stabbed the grape with your fork, and caused it to explode on his face!" Alexander laughed. Keppler joined in the laughter.

"Before this goes on any further, tell me Alex, what's it like to be back?" Isabelle asked.

"It is very soothing to be back. An old lad like me can only bear the stresses of school for so long." He replied.

"Alex," she smiled, "you're only eighteen! How can the stresses be too much?"

"Finishing school can be very tedious. Having to always say the right thing, know the right answer, it's mentally exhausting! Not to mention always having to travel from one place to the next! Talk about sore muscles!"

"So tell me what's it like?"

"What's what like?" he said honestly confused. Then he saw her curious face. "Oh! The world outside these walls!" he paused for dramatic effect.

"It is a place full of adventure."

"Excitement." Keppler joined.

"Danger." Alex smiled.

"Action." Keppler continued.

"Love." Alex whispered.

"Now you're both just teasing me." She said feeling hurt.

"Oh Bella, we don't mean anything by it." Keppler said. "I know it's hard for you. I wish I could allow you to leave but I just don't have that power."

"Why not?" She pouted. "You are going to be the next king of Karten. You have the power. What I don't understand is why you don't just seize what is rightfully yours." She examined.

Keppler studied his sister's face. It was full of agony and confusion. Yes, why didn't he rise up? He did have the power but the power scared him.

"Unfortunately, Lord Kampo has made so many powerful enemies for us and to take the throne now in this downpour of an economy would potently cause catastrophe. Anarchy would be running in the streets." Kep explained.

"Yes, but Kep," said Alex, "if you keep lurking in the shadows, Kampo will only grow stronger and not just that, I have heard some unfortunate news. I came across a rumor, a horrible rumor that Lord Kamop plans to-"

_Snap!_

A twig snapped. Silenced filled the courtyard. Everything was frozen in time while the trio held their breath. Leaves began to rustle, when then, a squirrel popped out searching for his buried nuts. Life filled the place once again.

Resuming quickly, "He's planning to get rid of you Kep."

Isabelle gasped, "You don't mean?"

"Yes. Death." said Alexander.

Death scared him more than power. His thoughts began to collide till finally he fainted.

Chapter Two

While Isabelle went to go grab Keppler a glass of water, Keppler awoke. Alex was sitting on the grass where Keppler lie.

"Kep I'm afraid there's more. I've also learned of a hellish engagement." Alexander said.

_Clip, clop, clip clop. _

Alex's lips were frozen still, waiting to see who was approaching. A shadow grew long and around the bush came Isabelle with the cool liquid. A breath of relief came over him. She sat down next to Keppler and gave him the water.

"What's this I hear about a hellish engagement?" she questioned.

Alexander studied this young girl. She had grown up so much since he last saw her. Since he came back, he could see that something was haunting her. She had become quite and withdrawn. She was not the same girl he remembered. This news would only add more grief.

"It's more of a tragedy really." He whispered.

Keppler sat up and asked, "Alex, what's wrong?"

"It's Isabelle."

"Isabelle?"

"What about me?" she asked.

"I heard it straight from my father." Alex heaved a deep sigh. "Lord Kampo has arranged for you to be married." he stopped, feeling betrayal on his lips.

"Marriage? Alex, who am I to marry?" She said carefully. His head was low and would not look at this young woman who was full of great concern. She walked up to him, sat down, lifted his chin, starred him in the eyes and said, "Tell me."

He pulled away. He heaved a heavy sigh knowing what the words would mean.

"King Bovine."

Isabelle was taken back.

King Bovine?

Isabelle joined Alexander in silence. The color of her face was gone and a tear had slid down. After a few moments, the reality of the words began to set in. For those of you who don't know who King Bovine is, I'll tell you.

King Bovine's kingdom lies south of Karten. For centuries his kingdom had been in harmony with Karten but when the late King Sarshen was found dead, the peace vanished. Trade routes began to stray away from Karten through the direction of Lappel, King Bovine's country. Relations became strained. Karten is always in fear of that country because of the man power Lappel possessed. A wedding would ease all tension. Now, before you start thinking that this arrangement is a good idea, I still have to tell you about the King himself.

King Bovine is a very grotesque man. He is known for his many weddings. It's rumored that if his wife doesn't obey his every single command, no matter how ridiculous, he will execute them. The longest bride he had lasted for only one year. This is not the only thing revolting; he is also a very obese man. I mean fat! Every year his tailors have to make him new clothes because he continues to outgrow them. Also he is a very old man. He reign has been cruel toward his people. He is swift and careless in his judgment. The taxation is oppressive and the people fear this tyrant. Now does deal sound good? I thought not.

"Isabelle."

"Yes, Keppler?"

"We need to get you out of here."

"Not just her but you also." Alex determined.

"No. I can't go." Isabelle said with determination. "What will happen if this deal is broken? More havoc? More uncertainty? More anarchy? This country will be torn apart. No, I can't go anywhere." she concluded with a twinge of sadness.

They were lost in thought when Alexander said, "It's not official yet. Kampo has to tell you himself." Gaining speed he continued, "You could leave without causing disruption, other than them having to find you of course!"

"And Kep will leave too!"she said catching on.

"Wait! Where are we going to go?" Keppler said practically.

"I know! I can ask Nanny!" said Isabelle.

Nanny is just that, nanny. Nanny has been in charge of Prince Keppler and Princess Isabelle's upbringing. She made sure that the prince and princess had a proper education and that they learned how to behave as royalty. She was also the late Queen's best friend. There was never a more trustworthy person than Nanny as far as Isabelle was concerned.

"Nanny? What good is she going to do?" Keppler sneered.

"I think you hit your head too hard when you feel. Nanny is the most resourceful woman I know and I'm sure she is going to be a great help!" Bella said.

Chapter Three

It was mid-afternoon when Isabelle strolled into the palace's library. She always enjoyed this library. It was an old place and the books were yellowed but she didn't care, this was where her mother Queen Sharose taught Isabelle how to read.

Isabelle had many memories here. Her thoughts sprawled out as she searched for Nanny. She thought about her childhood and how dismal it was. Only Keppler was allowed to leave the Palace. She remembered when he first left for finishing school. She remembered how Lord Kampo was in an uproar when Nanny suggested it.

"Every young monarch has finished their education there for the past two hundred years!" Nanny reasoned. Isabelle remembered how she felt when he left.

Tears rolled down her face. Her only family member was leaving and she would be alone.

Isabelle walked briskly down the aisles. At last she had found Nanny, right where she thought Nanny would be. Nanny was dusting off the collection of old fairy tales that Isabelle so enjoyed reading.

Isabelle remembered when she would sit on her mother's lap and what her mother's voice sounded like when Isabelle heard the story of Cinderella.

"Ah, there you are Isabelle." Nanny greeted.

Isabelle smiled.

"Come over and help me dust these old fairy tales."

Isabelle did what she was told. While dusting of the story of Goldilocks, she began to tell Nanny what had transpired in the garden. After Isabelle finished, Nanny became grave and lost in thought.

"Nanny?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Shh." She replied harshly. Nanny surveyed the area and then motioned Isabelle to follow her. They meandered through the rows of books. Nanny was constantly surveying the area as they sped past the rows. Finally they reached a secluded part of the library that Isabelle had never seen before. Sunlight barely reached that part of the room. They went to a wall and stopped. Nanny scanned the room again and then pulled down a sconce. The sconce revealed a secret staircase. Isabelle began to walk up the steps with Nanny following behind. Dust and cobwebs covered up the narrow case. Finally they reached the top. It was a small room that filtered in sunlight. There was only a table and two chairs.

Nanny sat in one and then motioned for Isabelle to sit in another.

"I was afraid something like this would happen." She began. "I never trusted Lord Kampo and now!" She let in a deep sigh. "I'm glad you've come to me because I know of a place that can help you."

She told Isabelle that long ago there used to be a king who ruled in the mountains. He was very wise and generous and very welcoming to weary travelers. She didn't know if his kingdom was still around but it was better than no refuge she said.

"I thought that was legend?" Isabelle remarked.

Nanny smiled. "No dear one. It's not. His kingdom lies far within the mountains. How to find it, I have forgotten but I remember that it is a path that many can't find. This is the only hope I can offer you." She said with a sad smile.

"How will we leave without drawing attention?"

Nanny began to say that when Queen Sharose was planning her secret oasis, the garden that is, that she had a secret underground passageway built. The passageway went under the castle and out to the mountains.

This sparked a seed of hope in Isabelle's heart.

It was evening when Isabelle told the young men this news and hope also sparked in them. They began to quickly devise a plan.

Night soon fell upon the dark fortress.

"Kep are you sure about this? Do you want to wait for tomorrow and make sure the plan is secure?" Alexander questioned in Kep's bedroom.

"Alex, it's now or never. Who knows what Kampo may have in store for me or Bella tomorrow? We must consider ourselves fortunate that he did not saying anything about the marriage tonight at dinner. We are also fortunate that he didn't even glance her way tonight. I know you don't want anything happening to her right?" he insinuated.

"Right. Which is why waiting might prove to be wise."

Prince Keppler and Alexander had been debating for some time. They were getting on their last nerves.

"But what if something goes wrong? You'll never be able to leave again!"

_Knock, knock. _

The boys froze still. Had someone overheard them? The young gentlemen held their breaths as the door opened. A young girl with a pile of white folded sheets entered the room. She looked up to see the frozen faces. When she saw them, she herself turned the color of those sheets. It was then that Keppler spoke. "How dare you enter here without permission?"

The young girl became even more startled. "I'ms a sorry Highness. I'ms a only just told to just do dese. Know not I you and friend are in uh, uh, meeting. Mesa comes back when done." As she backed out to leave she bumped into Princess Isabelle.

"Oh Margret!" she said, "How are you? I haven't seen you for a while, Mrs. Bitterson must have you quite busy mustn't she? Well, I suppose I shan't keep you any longer."

The girl only blushed, "Pardon me." And with the speed of a scolded child, Margret was gone. The Princess still smiling entered Keppler's domain. After she entered, Alexander firmly closed and locked the door.

Keppler spoke. "Bella, are you having any second thoughts about the plan?"

Isabelle went to sit in a chair. She studied the boy's unreadable expressions. Her heart was torn. Isabelle didn't want to go against Keppler's wishes but she also held Alexander's opinion in high esteem. Finally she reasoned that she would not tree to please either but to go with what she knew to be wise. "I'm nervous." she announced "However I think that it would be in everyone's favor to execute our plan tonight." She then yawned. "I think I will go rest for tonight. We're going to have a long journey." Isabelle walked to the door and left.

"Well if that is what you have decided, then so be it." Alexander stood up and stiffly bowed before he left.

He didn't agree with them, in fact, he thought it was foolish of them to make such a hasty decision. However, they were his friends and Alexander would stand by them.

It was nearly midnight when Alexander crept out of bed and dressed. Before leaving to help his friends, he went to the door of his father's bedchamber. As he quietly opened the door, moonlight poured itself out unto the floor. He passed his father's bedpost and saw his parents sleeping peacefully. When Alex reached his father's writing desk he placed a scroll down and exited the way he came. He then proceeded to slip quietly into the corridor and on his way to the garden.

The chill of spring air sent a shiver up his bones when he exited the servant's door. Alex looked up into the night sky and saw clouds covering the soft moonlight. As he came closer to the secret passage he saw two dark shadows. "Alexander is that you?" whispered a soft and gentle voice.

"Yes it's me." He quickly responded. Soon the three dark figures disappeared into the shadows.

Chapter four

The tunnel went on for what seemed like miles upon miles. It felt as if it would never end but it did. Pale sunlight began to peek its way into the tunnel. When the tunnel finally ended, the trio found themselves deep into the forest. It was still early in the morning. The thick mist had settled on the bottom of the forest floor and birds were chirping an eerie chirp.

"It's very...ethereal here." Isabelle observed.

They started to make their way up the mountain. The forest became thicker and more condensed. It was almost suffocating. It would have been worse if Alex didn't find ways to entertain them. He made up jokes and games along the way. It was almost dark when they were at the halfway point. They decided to make camp and resume in the morning.

Dawn sprang upon them and they started up once again. Before they knew it the trek up the mountains had become more difficult and more dangerous. Rock and stubble made it difficult to walk swiftly and uniformly. The majority of their time was spent watching for hidden twigs and climbing over fallen trunks. They had finally stumbled upon a crystal clear stream. They stopped to fill their canisters. During this time, Isabelle asked a question.

"Kep, what do you think has happened to the people since we left? Are you sure it wasn't hasty of us to leave so soon?"

"So you're having second thoughts?" Alex asked with smug on his face. Isabelle shot him a look that would have killed him where he stood. "No," she retorted, "I'm just concerned about my people's safety."

"Since when have you cared about them? For as long as I've known you, you've only cared about yourself." He sniped. He immediately regretted his words but could not take them back. The tension began to build.

"That's not true!" She defended. "You and Keppler are always leaving me to fend for myself. I'm not the one who is selfish, you and Kep are!"

"Hey I've done nothing wrong!" Kep argued.

"Yes you have, you both have!"Isabelle said being on the verge of tears, "You both always abandon me. You leave me behind all the time. I'm not a little kid where I don't understand anything. I know that my actions have consequences. I...I just...don't want others to pay for my mistakes. Not the way I've had to."

Isabelle collapsed on the ground and let tears flow freely. Keppler and Alexander stood there not knowing what to do, not knowing how this all came about. The longer they stood the more she cried and cried.

Finally Kep knelt down and said, "Bel, had to what?"

She was silent for a long time. She looked into Kep's eyes and knew that she was safe.

"When you leave" She sniffed, "Kampo…well he becomes moody and it's a violent and destructive mood. Often times he will hurt another servant. I don't want anyone becoming hurt on my account."

Alex knelt down too, "Bella, has he hurt you?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer. Instead she said, "Um, we, we better get moving. We still have a long way to go." They didn't press her. She stood up and walked behind them as they went up the mountain. It didn't take long for the mountain to show its snow. The sky became dark and gloomy. Then the first snowflake floated down. Thousands soon joined it. Before they knew it, they had become caught in a spring snowstorm. Just when things appeared hopeless Isabelle saw it. "A cave!" she cried over the wind.

Suddenly Isabelle tumbled down the mountain side.

_Thud._

Alexander and Keppler ran after her. They found her passed out at the base of an old oak tree.

"Let me carry her!" Alex hollered over the wind. "I'm the strongest between the two of us!" he reasoned. Plunging through the snow they made their way to the cave. The cave provided shelter for the time being, even though it was a cold and dank. Several sticks were found to make a fire. When the fire was roaring, Alex took a torch to search this mysterious cavern.

Moments later, Isabelle began to open her eyes. As she began to groan, Bella realized where she was.

"How are you feeling?" asked a tender voice.

"Stiff." She began to sit up. "Where is Alex?"

"He went to go see what was in this cave. Are you thirsty? Here." He tossed her the water container. As she caught it the water spilled out.

"KEP!" As he was about to chuckle, he heard a strange noise coming from the back of the cave.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To go find Alex, so stay here!"

"Fine! Great, now I'm cold, wet, hungry and hurting and alone." She whimpered. By now the cave was filled with warmth, away from the harsh reality of the cold and Isabelle soon dozed back to sleep. When she opened her eyes again, the fire which once gave warmth had now grown stale and cold. Since the boys had not returned, Isabelle went in search for them.

She never did come back; you see the cave they were in was a mysterious cave. The first mystery was a trap-door. Down they plunged into warm water.

-Chapter Five

When Keppler reached the surface of the water all he could see was steam. Eventually the steam dissipated so that he could see clearly.

"Hot springs." He reasoned.

"Yes they are." Spoke an unfamiliar voice.

Keppler and Alex turned to where the voice came from only to see an almost blinding vision of white. "Please come out of the water my weary friends." The cloaked figure asked. The duo did as she requested and scrambled out of the refreshing water. "Come let us get you into dry clothes. Samona please show them to their rooms."

"Yes mistress." replied the girl. The room they were taken to was no large room of any sorts but it was very luxurious.

The mattress and pillows was stuffed with goose feathers. The comforter was woven in scarlet and designed with gold leafs combined in smooth cashmere. The bedposts were made of glass. There was a closet full of clothes fit for a king. The walls were covered with royal purple, the color of kings and the ceiling was the color of purified gold and more. After they dressed, Samona showed them to a hall that appeared to be holding a splendid feast. They saw the stranger sitting at the head of the table. Her face was now visible. She was pale like the moon with eyes that reflected the waters of the ocean and on her blonde head sat a small golden crown. When she saw the young men, she ushered them to sit and eat. After the first two courses Alexander whispered to Keppler, "What about Bella?"

"Ah yes! Your friend, you mustn't worry, she has already eaten." Said the stranger.

Immediately Keppler stood up and said, "She's here? Where is she?"

"Not to worry, the time will come to see her. In the meantime my father wishes for his' guests to be happy and full, so please sit and eat."

Reluctantly he sat back down and finished his meal. Afterwards, Alex and Kep were led into a different room. The door opened to reveal Isabelle sitting down reading a book. Looking up, she saw her closest companions walking toward her.

"Isabelle, I'm so glad that you're safe and sound." Alex said.

"How did you get here?" Kep asked after embracing his sister.

"Well seeing as you two left me, I decided to find you. In my anger, I foolishly forgot to bring light. So I was forced to feel around. I felt something go into the wall, as it went in, I went down. I ended up into a pool of hot springs. A woman met me and gave me a change of clothes and served me a delicious dinner. Why I don't believe I have ever tasted anything so delicious in my life. And the maiden offered her entire library to my personal use. Believe me, I intend to use it!" she smiled.

Alex and Keppler looked at each other and smiled. _Same old Bella. _

Chapter Six

The trio retired early for the night. Sleep easily consumed Prince Keppler. The sleep did not last long because Keppler woke up wide awake. Unsure of the time, he crawled out of bed and put on a robe. He then proceeded to see if others were awake too. The prince poked his head out the door. The hall was as silent as the grave.

Before Keppler went back in his room, a warm soft light caught his attention. Being of a very curious nature he followed this light. As he followed it, he became aware of the sound of trickling water. Before the prince knew it, he found himself inside a luscious courtyard. There were strange trees swaying gently in the soft breeze. Flowers that gave a sweet smell littered his way and cobblestones laid in a design of pathway. The path led up to a wisteria tree which had not yet bloomed. When he walked up to the center of the tree, he noticed that the branches almost looked like they were covered in gold.

He looked down to see a figure sitting on the ground.

"Hello Prince." She greeted. "Could you not sleep? We could find something more comfortable if you prefer."

Stammering he replied, "Oh, uh, no, thank you. I uh, already have all that I need." He cleared his throat. "Why are you up so late?"

Plucking a flower, the stranger said, "Oh I always visit my father at this hour."

"Why so late?"

"Well this is the only time we can be alone."

The stranger stood up to leave. Prince Keppler unsure of what to do but not wanting to leave said, "Wait."

She paused and turned around, "Yes?" she asked.

"I was uh, wondering, uh...if, um, well how long should we stay here?"

"Well, hmm... let's see...you are currently running away from this Kampo character but you're unsure of what to do next. Well, you may stay here as long as you wish." She decided.

"How did you know that about me?"

"Your sister." She smiled.

After the stranger left, Keppler sat down and started thinking. _If Kampo wishes to make himself King, then I should figure out a way to defeat that plan. But how? The army, as far as I know, is completely devoted to Kampo. So what I need is an army, but where do I find one?_

Keppler grew so exhausted in his thinking that he soon began to fall asleep.

He awoke to two faces hovering over him.

"You just couldn't sleep way the same like the rest of us could you?" Bella laughed.

"Did I really sleep out here last night?"

"Looks that way." said Alexander.

Kep sat straight up and saw the once quiet courtyard full of life and excitement. People seemed to flood into the place. There were smiling faces left and right. "What's going on?" Kep asked.

"The Princess has decided that today is going to be a day of celebration." Bella said as she clapped her hands together.

"What Princess?" he asked.

"Princess Violet, she's the one who gave us a feast last night." Alex said.

"She's a princess? When did you find out?"

"Last night, when she showed me to my room." Isabelle smiled proudly.

"Since when do you know so much about her and why did you tell her about our _secret_ plans? For all we know she could be working with Kampo?" Keppler argued.

"First of all," the Princess said with rising indignation, "I didn't know it was a secret. Second, her character was so clear that I knew that I could trust her. So please stop treating me like a child!"

"Well if you didn't act like one maybe I wouldn't!"

"Maybe if you stopped and looked: one, I don't act like one. Two, I am becoming a young woman who is able to make her own decisions."

"Maybe if you decisions didn't affect me then maybe I'd stop treating you like a child!"

"You're one to talk! Your decisions always affect me and you don't see me complaining! If you don't want to have to keep reprimanding me, well… maybe you shouldn't be around me."

"If you weren't my sister, then I wouldn't have to be around you!"

"Guess what! You're never around. You and Alex are off doing other things. You always leave me so you don't even know what my decisions are. Not to mention that you wouldn't care anyway."

"Of course I care!"

"No. You don't! If you did then you wouldn't leave me!"

"Isabelle! How can you be so selfish? I leave because I have to learn how to be a Prince."

"You should learn how to be a brother first."

"I know how to be a brother! Maybe you should learn how to be a sister!"

"Well maybe I don't want to be your sister!"

"Fine by me! I don't care."

"Yeah, I noticed." In a huff Isabelle rushed off leaving Keppler and Alex alone.

Things were quiet for a few moments when Alex cleared his throat.

"WHAT?!" Keppler yelled.

"She has a point. We're always leaving her behind. She doesn't have anybody else besides us." Alexander pointed out.

"Yeah right, she has plenty of friends."

"Really Kep? Does she?"

"Well yeah, she has, uh, she has..."

"Exactly, she only has us, and we aren't even around that often."

"Well it's not my fault!"

"Then whose fault is it?" They were silent for a few minutes before Keppler spoke.

"I don't know."

Chapter Seven

The day was full of activity. There was dancing and games and food galore. Everywhere you turned, there was a face grinning as wide as a cashire cat. If you were a stranger, you would never have know that a fight occurred. However, Kep did.

Away from noise and celebration, Keppler sat under a leaning willow tree. The leaves covered this agitated young man. Keppler was so lost in thought, that he didn't realize someone entered this make-shift sanctuary.

"Are you okay?" asked a soft voice. He turned around and saw the princess standing behind him. "Aren't you having fun?" she said handing him a plate of food. Keppler took the plate from her and bit into the delicious looking food. They sat in silence for a few moments before he responded.

"I'm fine. Ahem, um, thanks for the food." He said with a plastered smiled.

"Something tells me that you aren't fine. If you want we can talk about it." She gestured.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." He said coolly.

"Very well." She said sweetly before she left.

He heard the celebration going on but his heart was far from celebrating.

_Have I really abandoned her? What could I do? It's not like I could have brought her with me. _"Maybe, maybe I could have been more sympathetic." _Sigh._ "That's it." Keppler stood up. "I'm going to go talk to her." Keppler never did get the chance to talk to Bella then.

When the day became night, the courtyard was lit up with torches. There was a long table covered with food. Keppler sat next to Princess Violet. Isabelle sat at the opposite end of the table. As the feast continued, Keppler felt something slip into his hand. It was a piece of paper. He slid it in his pocket and resumed eating. Later he pulled it out.

_Meet me alone in the courtyard tonight in front of the wisteria tree. _

When the time came, he followed the instructions and went into this solitary place. It was soft, calm night. A gentle breeze followed Keppler into this place. He walked up to the tree and waited. An hour went by before he heard any noise. He heard material dragging on the carpet of grass. Standing up, he saw the princess come his way. When she came close enough, he bowed.

"Good evening." he greeted.

"Good evening to you as well Prince."

"You wanted me?" he said taking out the piece of paper.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's from my father. He only wished to tell you that he wishes to contribute his army to helping you gain back your crown."

Keppler was awestruck by this. How could the king know of his need?

"In a few days," she continued, "we will be setting out to meet your foe. Before we leave, training will take place. First thing tomorrow that is." She smiled. Then she left, leaving Keppler standing in shock.

It was late in the night before Kep went to sleep. His mind was going over all that had happened since they left the castle. Then his mind reached the place of his last fight with his sister. Guilt stung within his soul. He went to the writing desk in his room, lit a candle and wrote an apology to his sister. When it was finished he left to find his sister's room. He then opened the door and placed the note on his sister's book. Returning to his room, sleep finally caught this young man and he soon drifted off.

Chapter Eight

Night after night Keppler met with Princess Violet to see what her father's plans. As he did, he became more acquainted with this peaceful spirit. He enjoyed his time around her and he enjoyed hearing her opinions on matters. He became quickly intrigued by this beautiful princess. However, he missed his home. One night, a very agitated Keppler paced back and forth and said, "When will we be able to leave?"

In the mean time, the princess had taken a seat on the ground. "Patience Prince, patience." She said calmly. "Patience is a kingly virtue you must gain if you are to defeat Kampo."

"It's hard."

"I know, but if you are to govern your people you must have the necessary skills."

"Arrogance isn't one of them is it, because I seem to master that one very well?"

"No," she laughed. ", no it's not. A king must be the humblest of all his people, for it is better to serve than to be served. This is something your Kampo hasn't learned."

"How do you know what virtues a king must have?"

The princess was silent for a moment. She thought about what it meant to be a king. For the past few days she observed this man who in many ways was still a boy. He lacked sympathy and patience but cared deeply for those he loved. Some of his virtues reminded her of her father.

She began, "I know because my father has shown me. His character is that of a great king! He taught me 'A king may have the virtues of a commoner but a commoner may have the character of a king.'"

"Tell me more about what you've learned." Kep asked eagerly.

"Oh where do I begin?"She laughed. It was time she revealed her past. "Well first; I'm not a princess."

"You're not?" he asked with intrigue.

"No, I'm not. When I was eight my parents abandoned me. I was left alone to the world. My belly led me to where it was fed. One day it got me in trouble. It was a very hot and dry day when it led me to a grape orchard. I hadn't eaten in a week. I plucked and plucked all the grapes I could find. I was sitting on the ground when a shadow came over me and pulled me up off my feet. It was one of the ground-keepers. I tried to break free but he was too strong for me. As it happened, I was taken to the center of the orchard. The wind was so strong. Dust flew into my eyes, nose and mouth. I felt like I was suffocating. The entire place was desolate except for one chair that was made entirely of dried mud. On it sat an evil looking man. The ground keeper and the man talked for a few minutes and then the ground keeper dragged me to a wagon and drove it to some...I think it was an auction place. Anyway, it turned out I was to be sold as a slave! Can you imagine? Well there I was standing up on the podium while men were shouting their price to buy me. Finally one short, stooped man came. He was dirty and sweaty and was about to buy me."

The princess stopped to shudder.

"Before he could buy me, a grand carriage pulled up and out stepped a tall and dignified gentleman. He looked at the short man and said, 'I will pay for her.' One by one each man left. The last one to leave was the short man and after being starred down he left. Finally it was just me and the man. He pulled me down from that shameful place and covered me with his cloak. That man was and is my father." She finished proudly.

Keppler was amazed, never had he heard such a tale! "He sounds like a wonderful man!"

"Oh he is," she smiled, "He's kind and wonderful and gentle and courageous and gracious and oh so much more! He has taught me to follow in his ways. To be kind and gentle but strong and firm, but most importantly, he has taught me how to love."

"Do you think I might meet him someday?"

"Yes. I'm sure you will."

Chapter Nine

The next day the princess gathered up her guests: Princess Isabelle, Prince Keppler and Alexander for a meeting.

Isabelle took a bite of an apple, while everyone was settling in their seats. Before everyone had a chance to sit Princess Violet spoke.

"I was informed by my father that he believes you are ready for battle." She said.

Bella choked on her apple. When air finally came to her lungs she squeaked, "Battle?

"Yes, battle. There is no other way around it." Keppler said with gloom.

"I'm afraid he's right." joined Princess Violet. "There is no way around it. I wish I had more words of comfort but-"

"No need. You and your father have been so generous to us. That is our comfort." Alex said.

"So, what _are_ we going to do?" Isabelle asked.

They paused for a bit to consider these heavy words. No one knew what to say. What would be next? How would this all play out? What_was_the plan?

"I guess we go meet Kampo." Keppler said.

"Yes, your right, but _how_ do you plan on doing that?" Bella asked. Keppler was quiet for a moment before a thought entered his head.

"I have it!" He shouted with joy.

"Have what?" they asked.

"We don't have to have a war!"

"Oh Kep, please. Be reasonable."Alex argued.

"I am, just listen. I will go meet him. This blood-bath won't have to happen. Kampo and I will fight for the throne. The last one breathing wins!"

"Kep, what if you both die?" Bella asked. Keppler looked confused for a moment and then became serious.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. I guess, I guess you will have to assume the throne if it comes to that."

"Kep, be reasonable. No one would respect my authority. I have not the skills to be leader." Bella said.

"You have the heart. You have taken care of everyone. You care about everyone else's safety before your own. That's how come I know you will be a ruler if... If need be." Keppler said solemnly. "My decision is final. We will leave first thing tomorrow."

Night fell upon them and dawn began to break when they made their way down the mountain. It was mid-day when they were halfway down the mountain. The princess sat down to rest. Soon Alexander, Prince Keppler and Princess Isabelle followed suit. While resting, they discussed the plan.

"I was thinking," Keppler began, "that Alex should go in disguised as a messenger. He would give Kampo a note saying I am going to fight him for the throne if he does not give it to me."

"Me? What happens if I get caught?" Alexander said with shock.

"You won't. I can make sure of it." Keppler said with confidence.

Late was the day when Alexander set out on a dangerous mission. Disguised as a page boy, he slipped into the city unrecognized. It was dusk when he reached the palace walls. Since it was late, he had to find a bed for the night. The sounds of crazed laughter and the smell of ale caught his attention. Though unappealing, he went in the inn. The inn was warm in comparison to mountain's chill. Men sat around the tables eating and drinking. Alexander walked up to the counter and was greeted with a young and pretty girl named Kella.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Do you still have rooms available?" He asked.

The question seemed to sadden her. "No." She said, "We are rented out for the night but can I offer you a pint of ale and some supper?"

"Yes, thank you." said the tired man. She ran to the back and in ten minutes came out with delicious looking food.

"Here you go!" she smiled. Feeling it was her job to chatter she asked him many questions. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No." Alex replied to hold up the disguise.

"As much as I figured, you don't look like it. So, what's a foreigner like you doing here?"

"This is the capital of Karten isn't it? I'm sure you get many sorts coming through here."

She laughed. "Unless you're very rich. You don't want to be traveling around these parts."

"What makes you say that?"

"You haven't heard? Well, I'll tell you. The King has issued a new tax on foreigners. If you travel here, the fee for entering is twenty times as much as before! Almost fifty copper coins."

The room began to empty as she spoke. By the time she finished the room was empty and Alexander was done eating. Kella looked around the room and then looked at Alexander and said, "I can give the bunker above the horses stables but as soon as it becomes light you must get!" she whispered in hushed tones.

Chapter Ten

Alexander was led into the musty stables. The horses nickered back and forth when he passed them. Kella led him up to the loft. He took a seat on the bed. Smiling with satisfaction the girl began to depart. Alexander lay on the scratchy bed and thought about all of the events that had transpired and about his mission for tomorrow. His thoughts drifted him to sleep.

Alex was awakened by the soft chirps. As he rose, he remembered Kella's warnings. He quickly gathered his things and left without a trace. It was almost dawn when he arose. Though the city was still in their dreams, the baker was up early. Alexander saw this and entered this man's shop. He was greeted by the smell of fresh bread. The ovens were piping hot and the baker was sweating from it. The baker was what you would imagine a baker would look like, except he had an exceptionally long and curly beard. The baker looked up from his muffins to see Alex.

"If you're from the King, you can tell him he owes me fifteen silvers and if he doesn't pay I will take my business elsewhere!"

Though taken back by this abrasive man, Alexander quickly regained his composure and said, "Sir, I don't come from the King. I just wanted to buy one of those delicious muffins."

Realizing his brashness, the baker blushed and said, "Forgive me. I haven't been myself since King Kampo asked me to bake for his coronation."

Alexander choked on the muffin, "King? King Kampo?" he said.

"Yes, didn't you hear? The Prince and Princess died from food poisoning. If you ask me," he said quietly, "something's not right about this. First it was the beautiful Queen Sharose, then the King and now our beloved Prince and Princess but please, don't tell anyone I said that."

Alex promised that he wouldn't, bid the man good day and left. He walked thinking about the news. His thinking led him to the palace gates. The gates were busy for the early morning. The early traffic led Alexander to ask one of the guards what was happening. His reply was that the heavy traffic was for the King's masqueraded birthday party that was to happen in two days. Alexander thanked him and left. Abandoning the plan, he raced back to Keppler who was shocked at the news!

"The liar! I can't believe he would do this!" Keppler cried in outrage. He had been pacing back and forth on the forest floor for an hour.

Princess Violet spoke up, "So, what are you going to do now?" Keppler stopped in his tracks and contemplated on her question.

"I don't think there is anything we can do." Isabelle said in despair. They were quiet for a moment.

"Oh yes there is!" Alexander spoke out with righteous indignation. "We can expose him for the fraud he is!"

"How?" asked the princess.

"Kampo's birthday party is in two days. You and Bella will show up and expose him for the liar he is by proving that you're still alive." Alex exclaimed.

"That sounds great Alex, except, how are we going to get in, let alone what are we going to wear? We can't exactly show up in these stained and tattered clothes." Isabelle said reasonably.

"Leave that to me." Princess Violet grinned.

Chapter Eleven

The night of the party arrived. It was a cold and starry night. Alexander had borrowed a coach and team for the Prince and Princess to arrive in. The Prince and Princesses were stationed in the coach while Alexander was in the driver seat. Alexander pulled up to the gate. As the carriage came to a stop, the guard as whom it was.

Alexander replied, "It is the Lord and Lady and a guest from Tyran." Pleased with that answer the guard let them pass. The carriage pulled up to the palace steps and Keppler exited out wearing a mask. He and Alexander then proceeded to assisting the ladies out of the coach. Both donned beautiful dresses. Princess Violet was arrayed in a color deeper than her name and Princess Isabelle wore royal blue dress. A royal attendant took the coach and the foursome progressed up the steps. Free flowing chatter and laughter greeted them. They had agreed to remain casual till the time arrived. They danced and fraternized with other people and enjoyed the evening. It was ten minutes to ten when the music stopped playing. A bovine man with a crown on his head stepped onto the stage.

"Friends!" he greeted. "Thank you for being here on such a momentous occasion. Despite the recent circumstances, I am very happy to see you all enjoying yourselves. I am enjoying myself to!" he laughed. "Ever since I have stepped in for the Prince, rest his soul, it has been an honoring serving you."

At this sentence a man threw a tomato to Kampo and said, "You haven't served us you filthy pig! You have cheated us of our money! You took my family from me!"

"Guards restrain this man. As I was saying, I have served you with the utmost respect-"

"Liar!" called out a beggared looking woman, "You show us no respect! You arrogant fool! Don't you know that one day all your deeds will be revealed?" The woman cried while being dragged out of the ballroom.

Kampo continued with an edgy composure, "I have also treated your beloved Prince and Princess with goodness and grace. I loved them dearly." He said with fake remorse.

It was then that Isabelle spoke, "Kampo!"

"What now? Who dares to interrupt me?" he yelled with exasperation.

The crowd parted exposing Isabelle.

"You are a liar! You say you treated me with goodness and respect, well, I can prove you wrong!"

"Who do you think you are you insolent girl! I am the king!"

"You are not fit to be king and how dare you speak to me this way! I am your Princess!" Isabelle pulled of her mask and gasps flowed through the room. She allowed the shock to absorb before speaking.

"She's dead."

"No, she can't be, she's right here."

"Yes, that has to be her, she looks like Queen Sharose."

"You Kampo, have treated me the way you treat your people!" She pulled down her right sleeve to reveal a bruise as black as night. Again gasps were breathed. Anger as well as embarrassment surged through him. He was speechless.

Then another voice cried out, "Ah! Long at last! There is my bride! Kampo! How dare you deceive me this way! If you do not hand her over, I will not sign our treaty!" The voice came from King Bovine, Isabelle's intended.

The crowd moved to see the grotesque king lying on symphony of pillows. When he saw Isabelle, his face lit up with delight. And then with great struggle (and a couple servants) he sat up to get the full effect. Isabelle began to feel sick at the sight of him. He stood up and thundered his way toward his betrothed. Kampo jump off the stage and began to grovel before King Bovine's feet, asking for forgiveness and saying that she was Bovine's. As the King Bovine was about to grab her hand another voice rose above the crowd.

"Wait!" Alexander called. "Bella! Please you don't have to do this."

Isabelle was startled to hear this come from Alexander. She saw longing and despair in his eyes, but she would not abandon her people.

She looked into his eyes and said. "Yes, Alex, yes I have to. For my people, it's my duty." She almost had her hand joined with King Bovine's.

"No, please my darling, you can't."

She stopped.

"Darling?"

Alexander stepped forward.

"If you married him, my heart would break into a thousand pieces. Bella," he said tenderly. "I love you."

Her heart was broken but she must do what is right.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and said, "I love you also, but this cannot happen." She quivered. "I must do this-"

Again, another voice cried out. "Stop!" It was Keppler's voice this time.

"Stop. Kampo, don't you see what you're doing? You're ruining lives for your own greed and security. As long as I am Prince, this will no longer happen." His mask was off when he stepped onto the stage.

"People!" he cried out. "For too long I have allowed this man to bring misery upon you and my beloved country! Long has his reign of terror lasted but no more! From this moment on King Kampo is stripped of all titles and will forever be a prisoner, repaying his debt. I ask for you forgiveness for not doing this sooner. As for you King Bovine, how can you tear apart two people who are more right for each other? I promise you, that if you break the deal that you had made with Kampo, I will find another way to recompense you. Perhaps you would like it if you were allowed to choose the best animals from our kingdom for your personal use."

This idea seemed to satisfy the king. Kampo was pulled away and led down to the prison and freedom seemed to be in full effect. No longer would they celebrate the birth of King Kampo but rather the life of the two beloved heirs.

Chapter Twelve

Dawn was cheerful the next morning. The news spread like wild fire that the Prince was alive and going to take over the throne. The castle was full of excitement because the Prince's coronation was to be effective immediately. People ran to and fro preparing all that was to be prepared. Away from the noise was Princess Isabelle who had retreated to the Queen's garden. Isabelle was lost in thought when footsteps entered this sanctuary. She looked up and saw Alexander walking sheepishly toward her. She felt herself blush.

"Hello." He said with timidly. The same was her reply. Awkwardness filled the air. "May I sit down?" he said, breaking the tension.

"Yes, of course!" she replied. Both avoided eye contact. Alexander looked about wistfully. "Many memories in this garden." He chuckled, "I remembered when Kep and I broke our arms when we fell out of that tree." He pointed.

She laughed, "Serves you right! You were throwing grapes at me!" They both laughed over their memories.

"Bella?" Alex asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything." She said softly.

He cleared his throat and began, "I want you to know that your friendship means so much to me. You're like a sister! Well not exactly, you like one of the guys. I mean-" he paused to take a breath and said, "You mean so much to me and I just wanted to thank you for being there for me when I wasn't."

"Oh," she said with disappointment. "You're welcome. Well, I better go get ready, big day you know!" she said with a plastered smiled. She stood up and left him sitting there on the old iron bench.

_Knock, knock. _

"Enter." Keppler said. The door opened. "Ah! Alex there you are! So tell me what do you think? I think I look like a peacock."

Alex tried to with hold a burst of laughter and said, "That looks-" The laughter roared out!

"Haha! Yes I agree with you." said Keppler.

"Why don't you wear something different? How about this?" Alex motioned.

"Do you think it's too simple?" Keppler saw Isabelle walk by. "Oh Bella, come here for a minute." When she saw Keppler, she tried to suppress giggles. "Yes?" she said with a struggle.

"What do you think of this outfit? Is it too simple?"

"Simple?" she laughed. "You look like a peacock!"

"What? Oh, no, I meant the outfit that Alex is holding." Realizing her mistake she said that she liked the other outfit much better.

"I'm glad that I'm not going to be wearing this. The entire court would sound like an elephant if they saw me." With that they all began to laugh. Isabelle left in good spirits and Keppler and Alex were alone.

"Kep?" Alex asked while Keppler was dressing behind the screen.

"Yeah Alex?"

"We sure have had some crazy times haven't we?" Keppler walked from behind the screen in a simpler ensemble.

"Yeah we have. You and I have been through many adventures." They both became quiet.

"Alex? I think this is one adventure you are going to have to go through yourself."

Alexander looked up to see his friend. "Yeah Kep, you're right. You're right." He cleared his throat and said that he would see him later.

Chapter Thirteen

It was decided that the ceremony would take place late afternoon. The hall was filled to brim with people. Almost all of the world's dignitaries were present and most of Karten was there. The clock struck one when the ceremony began. Isabelle proceeded down the aisle with her friends Violet and Alexander by her side. They were seated in the front row. Trumpets sounded and the crowd stood up. Prince Keppler walked with dignity every step of the way. When he reached the altar the people were seated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we welcome you on this most momentous day!" High Chancellor Seedsom began. "Long have we waited for this day, the day that Prince Keppler, son of King Sarshen, would take his rightful place as King of Karten. This responsibility is one that should not be taken lightly. Prince Keppler will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the People of Karten?"

"I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Then by the power invested in me, I proclaim you King Keppler, King of all the lands of Karten." The High Chancellor went to grab the crown that was a band of gold. As he was about to place it on Keppler's head, a dagger flew into the shoulder of the Chancellor. Confusion was rampant.

"You will give me that crown!" hissed a cynical voice. The voice came from the doorway. Kampo stood there dressed in rags. Rage was in his eyes.

"Guards!" Keppler ordered. No guards came. The people began to panic. All of them fled this man's rage except for the royal highness's and Alexander. The door closed with a loud boom! The youth stood there frozen to the ground.

Kampo pulled out a cutlass. "You. Little. Brat. You just had to ruin my plans." He cried.

Keppler said, "I didn't ruin any plans, this is your own undoing."

"Not you!" he hissed. "Her."

He pointed the sword at Princess Isabelle. Wrath gleaned in his eyes as he moved toward the vulnerable princess.

"You will not harm her!" Alex cried out.

"Or what? Your ceremonial blades can't harm me. What would their bluntness do? Bruise me?" he laughed sardonically.

Men slid down the walls. Their faces were covered. Double edged blades whirred around. It was obvious that these men did not come to help young people. Their hope diminished as the men moved forward. They were pushed further back and up the stage.

"Do what you want to the other two but spare the Prince and Princess." He said with glee. One of the men was about the attack Princess Violet when both Alexander and Keppler leaped to her defense. They pushed the man off the stage and his sword that had fallen out was caught by Prince Keppler. Hope surged through him. That is, until he smelled something that began to make him feel dizzy. His muscles began to feel weighed down. He looked to his friends and saw the same happening to them. He saw smoke in the distance.

"Help." Someone cried weakly. Before his body gave out, he saw Isabelle being dragged out by a weak Kampo.

"Bella." He whispered.

The world became black.

Chapter Fourteen

Rays of light filtered through Keppler's eyes. The soft chirps flew through his ears. He sat up. He was in his room. His mind was hazy till it mind went to Isabelle. He leaped out bed, only to feel weak and dizzy.

"Keppler!" clamored Violet. He was about to fall until she grabbed him. She tried the hold him up but unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough for both of them. They both fell softly to the ground.

"Keppler, you shouldn't be up. You're still recovering. Here let's get you on the bed." When he was settled he asked,

"Where is my sister? What happened?"

"All in due time, all in due time. I'll come by later to see how you are doing but for now, just rest my King." She gently spoke.

Rest came easy to Keppler. Soon it was night when he awoke. He arose and dressed. His stomach led him to the dining room where Alex and Violet and his sister stood.

"Well, it's nice of you to join us." Bella teased.

"Bella!" he cried joyously. "How did you get here? What happened?"

"I'll tell but first I'm starved!" They shuffled in to take their seats. Before anyone ate, the sound of trumpets blew. The doors opened, revealing an honorable looking gentleman. His face showed wisdom and years but his body was strength and youth. His eyes were the kindest Keppler had seen.

"King Keppler," Princess Violet began, "May I introduce my father, King Alon, our rescuer."

"Rescuer?"

The King spoke in a strong and melodious tone. "My daughter has told me so much about you, all of you. It is a pleasure for me to be here with you all."

"Please, will you not join us? We were about to eat." Princess Isabelle said.

When they sat down, the King was then expected to tell his story.

"My daughter sent me a note," he began, "a note telling me about your plans for exposure. I was concerned for her welfare, so my men and I rode down to help you. We arrived only yesterday. When we entered the palace, it was easy because most of the guards were drugged. We heard shrieks and cries and then I heard my daughter's voice. I then saw smoke coming from under the doors. I then wrapped a cloth around my mouth and entered and saw you all passed out from the smell. When I saw one of the men about to hurt my Violet, I had to defend her. We then rounded up the rest of the assassins including the one who calls himself Kampo who is now in the castle dungeons."

They began to discuss Kampo's situation. It was decided that it was too dangerous for Kampo to be locked up. He was brought up to be dealt with. He was even dirtier than before. His arrogance was still alive and well, in fact it was deeper and stronger. His sneer was evidently still in place, that is, until he saw King Alon. His face became as pale as the moon.

"You!" he cried.

"This man is a liar. He is not who he says he is. Your right my dear," he said to Princess Violet. "This is the man."

"What man?" Isabelle asked.

"The man who tried to buy my daughter."

"Why would he buy you?" Alex questioned.

"Yes, why would anyone try to buy a princess?" Bella asked.

"Because, she's not a princess." Keppler said. Both Alexander and Isabelle were confused. Violet then told them her story. When she finished, they were amazed at such a story.

"Now that my daughter has told you her story, I must finish telling you about this man. This man was one of my servant's until he stole one third of my treasure. He is the man who tried to buy my daughter and surely he is the man who murdered your father and has tried to kill you and your family King Keppler." Upon hearing this news it was decided that Kampo's reign of terror would end that day.

Chapter Fifteen

Keppler was lying wide awake in bed. The shores of sleep were far from him. He rose from his bed and walked to the public balcony that overlooked the valley. Soft footsteps were heard. Princess Violet stood by his side. Both soaked in the night sky.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "My mind was keeping me awake. I was just thinking about all that I've been through. I never in all my life imagined that this would ever happen. It was all because of you and your father." She returned his gratitude with a sweet and humble smile.

"So," he inhaled, "what are you going to do now? Are you going to go home?"

She laughed sweetly, "That's what I've been thinking about. I guess both of our thoughts have been keeping us up."

They both laughed.

"My father is going to be leaving soon. He wants to know if I'm going to be staying. I do miss my home but I don't want to leave."

"You don't have to you know, you're welcomed here anytime."

"Yes I know that, but I would only be a guest and I couldn't impose upon your generosity forever."

"I wish you would stay." He whispered.

She looked him in the eyes. "So tell me." She whispered.

He leaned into her and said "Stay."

Dawn gracefully showed herself the next morning. It was mid-afternoon when King Alon was to depart.

"Thank you again Sir, for rescuing us." Keppler spoke sincerely.

"I would do anything for my daughter and her lovely friends. If you are ever in need, I will always be there." He promised. King Alon walked up to his daughter and said, "If this is where your heart lies then I hope you will be forever happy. Keppler, do not forget the lessons you have learned, for they will guide you in your reign. This country will flourish if you allow love and truth to be the ruler of your hearts. I will always be available when you need me. Call for me and I will come, till we meet again." Princess Violet kissed her father good-bye and King Alon stepped into his coach and rode away.

Later on Keppler and Princess Violet went out to tour the countryside. Meanwhile, Isabelle and Alexander were alone in the garden. A hummingbird was flying to and fro in the place.

"Alex? Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"Were you really going to risk your life for me?"

"Of course! Bella, you mean so much to me. If I ever saw you hurt..." His voice trailed off. It was silent for a brief moment. Alexander took her hands in his and faced her.

"What I said the day of Kampo's party, I meant every word."

Isabelle looked away. She was studying a Robin when she asked, "When did you decide that I was important to you?"

"My first day of finishing school. Even though Kep was with me, I missed you. I missed your presence. I missed your smile. I missed your laugh. I missed you. Every day without you was pure torture."

"How come you never told me this before?"

"I was scared, but when I saw that look on Kampo's face, I knew I couldn't wait another moment."

Isabelle smiled softly. She took a deep breath and asked, "So, what's next?"

Epilogue

King Keppler's reign was remembered as one the most peaceful and prosperous reigns. The enemies that Kampo made soon became allies. The absurd taxes that were imposed upon the people were lifted. Through the support of Queen Violet, Keppler made fair and wise decisions as king. Alexander became King Keppler's personal adviser as well as husband to Princess Isabelle. The reign of Kampo was all but forgotten. King Alon remained a close and personal friend as well as counselor to Keppler. The people enjoyed the legacy that was left behind and generations after were blessed by it. And as was said time and time again, And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
